


Decapitate Me

by animatedrapture



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Bunny", Amputation, Blood, Decapitation, F/M, Gen, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Use of petnames, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Themes, dark content, dubcon, ignoring safeword, noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrapture/pseuds/animatedrapture
Summary: Suna Rintarou just wants to have your pretty face for eternity, who are you to stop him? You love him enough to surrender, afterall.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou x Reader - Relationship, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Decapitate Me

You should’ve stayed at home today. You should've—but you were gluttonous when it came to your boyfriend, Suna. You often liked to think your gluttony was well justified—because of course it was, right? When it came to him, many things become justified to you; all because Suna was your boyfriend who was quiet in nature yet more loving than any person in the world can imagine, clingy as you are, and without a doubt in your chest, devoted to you as you are to him.

But maybe that’s exactly what brought you here, underneath him. You can feel every vein, every inch of his cock, pushing _in, out, in, out_ of your tight cunt as it stretches around him and it’s utterly euphoric. Odd—yet euphoric all the same. Odd because Suna wasn’t being rough with you, fucking you into oblivion like he usually would, strung with insult after insult being directed at you and his grip on your hips so tight that it never would fail to taint your skin purple and blue.

The way he was fucking you was near torturous with the slow drag of his cock through your fluttering walls, each one ending with a forceful snap of his hips forward that allows the tip of his cock to push against your cervix each time—it feels oh so romantic when he’s holding you so gently with every rock of his hips, his heavy lidded eyes gazing down on you with unparalleled tenderness that only heightened whatever trance he managed to put you in.

Suna thought you always looked pretty underneath him, completely bare and defenseless, beyond generous with the way you offered your body to him. You truly love him a lot, don’t you? You love him enough to ignore the evident shift in his behavior when you met him today.

Suna really thought he would be disappointed by your inability to turn the other way when your eyebrows furrowed and your smile faltered momentarily the second you looked into his eyes after he pulled opened his front door to let you in. But he wasn't—it was only then had he genuinely realized the depth of what you would let him get away with, all because of your love for him.

_Don’t you worry, he loves you too—that’s why he’s doing this._

You clench around him and tighten your legs wrapped around his hips when he buries his face in the crook your neck, sucking on the sensitive skin that met his lips. Your mind remains foggy with pleasure enough to numb your senses from your surroundings—enough to keep you imperceptible to Suna’s hand reaching under the pillow above you.

You’re already creaming around him with prayer-like chants of his name when you feel a harsh sting along your arms and something hot and wet dripping along—and then you gasp.

Suna’s lips leave your skin and he pulls away, looking at you with interest. His thrusts have stopped but he remained inside of you and he’s watching your every expression. There’s tears flowing from your eyes that he knows you haven’t even noticed yet. Your eyes clouding over with panic, and then confusion, panic, confusion.

He offers you a smile, the same one you loved and prided yourself to have reserved just for you, and then he raises the knife, dripping with your blood. A drop of blood falls on your stomach and it makes you wince, like a scalding reminder that this was real. His gaze flickers from it to you, until he speaks, “It’s really as sharp as they said it would be, don’t you think so, bunny?”

Your breathing becomes uneven, making him frown, but this doesn’t urge him to drop or let go of the knife when he kisses you softly, brushing away your tears.

“Hey, baby, y/n? Relax for me, yeah? ’s nothing major, just a shallow cut,” he coos at you, so soft, so caring. All the alarms in your head were blaring but you don’t understand why you still don’t want to run away from him.

“ _Fox_ ,” is the only word you manage to say and you’re thankful it’s not a long word.

You sob when Suna grins from above you, “First time usin’ your safeword, bunny. Good girl,” you hear him say. _Good girl_ , it sounds so condescending, almost like he’s telling you you’re stupid to think that one word would make him stop when he doesn’t move, when he doesn’t pull out, doesn’t push the knife away, pull you in his lap, and take care of you.

That’s when you wished you stayed at home today.

You watch him slowly bring the blade of the dark, glistening knife down to your thigh, creating a small, precise cut, deep enough to make you sob loudly, a sound that echoes through his room. You’re weak at the knees so you don’t understand how your legs remain wrapped around him as you watch Suna bring the blade of the knife to your thighs again, making another cut that easily draws blood out of you—blood that trickles down your thigh and unto your bare pussy, and you feel him twitch inside you.

“R-Rin?” you call out to him with pleading eyes. You look into his own eyes, searching for the boyfriend you knew, the boyfriend you’ve been with for years—but you don’t find him because it’s still him—it’s still him because he’s looking at you with the same love in his eyes, he’s looking at you like you’re an angel to be protected from harm.

_How ironic._

“P-please st-stop,” you beg through your tears. You can’t move and you don’t understand why so you’re helpless as he drags the knife across your other arm, only then did he look back at you.

“Aww, bunny, don’t look at me like that. ’m just taking care of you,” he frowned.

“Wh—why? Rin, I thought-I thought you loved me?” You ask, your voice laced with pain. You’re looking at him but you wish you weren’t, not when he continues you cut you, cut you, cut you—cut you with so much love behind his eyes.

You hate it, hate the way he furrowed his eyebrows at your question. You hate the way he looks so confused, the way he tilts his head while you feel another cut slide across your abdomen that makes you wail. He clicks his tongue, almost to chastise you, then he answers, “‘Course I love you, bunny. What’re you saying?”

The cut makes you tense underneath him, makes you clench around him, making him grunt as he starts moving inside you again in a steady pace.

You start choking in your sobs when he lightly presses the tip of the knife against your chest, his eyes flickering to your face momentarily before he drags it down with further pressure. Everything hurts. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts_ —Suna knew this, he feels the way you tense and hold your breath with every cut he littered on your skin. Everything hurts but you’re moaning underneath him with each of his thrusts and he knows your mind must be all over the place as the pain morphs into pleasure.

Suna places the tip of the knife on your lips next, you can feel the blood on it seeping inside your mouth. “Lick it off, bunny,” he orders you and you follow through—there’s something about his eyes that remains hypnotic, keeps you in your place, tells you to do exactly what he tells you to.

He pats your cheek when you’re done, the knife free from your blood again. “That’s my good girl,” he says, and you hate the proud feeling that washes over you.

The lazy smile playing across his lips remains when he adds another cut on your shoulder, and you hate the way he leans down to kiss the cut, only to make more, and kiss against it again—all while each stroke of his thick cock pushing through your walls continues to send pleasure throughout your body, his thrusts creating an erotic, squelching sound from your wet pussy, mixed with your slick and your own blood.

There’s some sort of panic in the back of your head when you feel the harsh coolness of the knife against your neck. Suna stares into your eyes as he traces the knife around your neck from left to right with just the right pressure to slice across your skin. He leans down again, pressing a lingering kiss on the cut across your neck, oozing with crimson blood before he moves his lips to yours. You taste it, your own blood against his lips, yet you kiss him all the same. Everything feels hazy and you couldn’t differentiate the pain from the pleasure anymore.

“You’re so sweet to me, y/n,” he murmurs against your lips, every cut he was putting in your body was lost in the pleasure now. You only whimper, your little cunny spasming around him, he’s holding you against him as he fucks into you so nicely, so sweetly.

He presses his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes—God, it’s so sweet, it’s so loving, the way he’s looking at you, filled with adoration—as if he hasn’t been torturing you.

As if he wasn’t digging the knife into our chest right now.

You wail in pain, fat tears springing from your eyes, and Suna kisses you through it—as if it was enough to soothe all that he was doing to you. “Breathe for me, baby. That’s right, it’s okay, you won’t die yet,” he whispers to you ear, offering you comforting words one after another, as if that would ever be enough.

He pulls away from you slightly, peering over you, knife driven into your chest deep enough to hurt but shallow enough to keep you alive, cuts and bruises decorating your body, messed with the red of your blood smeared and still dripping out of the cuts. You look so flustered, so scared, yet you’re still creaming around him—you love him so much, don’t you?

“You’ve always been so pretty, bunny, but you’re a lot prettier like this,” he smiles at you, the loving tone and the tenderness of his gaze that first unsettled you now turning into something comforting.

He’s fucking into your sopping cunt when he digs the knife deeper, then slowly pulls the knife out of your chest, bringing it to your throat; you’re sobbing and moaning, hoping all of it would just be over. Suna keeps the tip of the knife lightly against your throat vertically, then shifting his gaze back at you, slowly adding pressure as his thrusts turn sloppy.

Your vision is turning darker. You cry harder and harder as the knife penetrates your skin deeper, deeper yet it’s still careful—the way it’s digging into you, you understand why when Suna speaks again.

“Tell me you love me, bunny,” he groans out, you’re clenching around him, his dick twitching inside of you, and you try—you try to croak out the words even as your consciousness keeps slipping from your grasp.

“C'mon, you can do it. For me, yeah?” his words come out as pants, eyes clouded in lust.

The corners of your eyes keep darkening, you try to speak, even when you can feel the knife still digging to your throat, “ _I-I love, you, Rin_ ” you manage, your voice hoarse and weak while your eyes threaten shut.

You loved Suna—that’s all you know, all you can remember from God knows how long you’ve been in this bittersweet torture.

Your breathing has turned completely shallow, the knife digs into your throat even harder now, your eyes heavy, slowly closing.

Just as your consciousness fully fades away, you hear it one last time, “ _And I love you too, bunny_ ,” Suna groans with so much affection as he reaches his high, the knife fully piercing through your neck and the blood splatters everywhere as he fills your insides with his warm cum.

Suna forces the handle of the knife to the side, effectively cutting through the left side of your neck until your head is tilted in an odd way—and he still thinks you’re pretty, so pretty. Maybe he’ll find a way to keep you like this, your face peaceful and your last words, a declaration of your love for him; and then he moves the knife the other way, slowly slicing from your throat to the right side of your neck.

You head is already separated from your body when Suna leaves one last, longing kiss against your still plump lips.


End file.
